Entities offering wager gaming may provide various incentives to induce players to engage in continued or increased revenue-generating game play. For example, many gaming operators offer progressive jackpots as a player incentive. Such jackpots are typically funded using a portion of each wager bet over one or more of gaming machines. A player typically has a lower chance of achieving a progressive jackpot than achieving a non-progressive winning outcome in a game offered by the gaming machine, but because progressive jackpots grow over time until they are won, progressive jackpots are also typically larger than most if not all individual non-progressive award amounts.